


Late Night Talk

by chlorinology



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Reiner Braun, Clingy Porco, Comedy, Domestic, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Lot of nonsense fights, M/M, Swearing, This couple loves to gossip, Top Porco Galliard
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorinology/pseuds/chlorinology
Summary: Tentang dua sejoli yang baru beberapa minggu memutuskan untuk tinggal serumah dan perbincangan mereka di suatu malam.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Late Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please enjoy!
> 
> Warning: slight JeanEre and JikuPiku.

Pada akhirnya Porco dan Reiner memutuskan untuk tinggal serumah. Porco merasa kesal jika ia harus mondar-mandir mengambil barang di rumahnya sendiri kalau dia sedang menginap di rumah sang kekasih—sebuah fakta, dia lebih sering tidur di rumah Reiner.

Pieck yang pertama menyadari saat mereka berangkat kerja bersama, mendadak bertanya apakah mereka berencana untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat.

Porco menyeringai. “Iya, bulan depan.” Ia melirik Reiner yang pipinya bersemu.

“Enggak ih, Pieck. Gue belum siap, tau,” dalih Reiner, kemudian melihat Porco tersenyum jahil.

Beberapa minggu pertama semenjak Porco pindah, tak ada hal yang menjadi masalah besar. Namun masalah kecil seolah selalu mengisi absen, tidak pernah seharipun mereka tidak bertengkar perihal hal yang tidak penting. Seperti...

yang pertama, siapa yang menyiapkan sarapan.

“ _Pock, giliran lo yang bikin sarapan,_ ” ucap Reiner yang terbangun duluan. Tangannya merengkuh pinggang Porco yang membelakanginya.

Porco menepis lutut milik Reiner yang menyeruduk pantatnya berulang kali. “ _Apa sih, sayang. Orang masih jam 5._ ”

“ _Nggakpapa, lagi pengen gangguin lo tidur aja._ ”

“ _BANGKE! Kalo gitu lo aja, lo ‘kan rajin!_ ” ujar Porco sewot, padahal kedua netranya masih tertutup.

Reiner mendengus geli, ia mengecup tengkuk Porco. Setelah itu Reiner mengendus rambut kekasihnya yang harum. “ _Ya udah. Pokoknya kita jangan bertengkar perkara siapa yang nyiapin sarapan lagi, ya. Gue capek dengerin lo cerewet._ ”

“ _Iya, iya, lagian lo yang mulai duluan. Kalo gitu biarin gue tidur dulu, bego._ ”

Yang kedua, siapa yang akan mandi lebih dulu.

Porco beranjak menuju ke ruang tengah, di mana kekasihnya sedang bermalas-malasan. “ _Rei, mana janji lo?_ ”

“ _Hah? Janji apa, sayang? Perasaan gue nggak janji apa-apa,_ ” kata Reiner yang sama sekali tidak tertarik memandang Porco yang bersedekap dan menatapnya galak.

Porco menghela napas, kemudian mengambil konsol _game_ yang dimainkan oleh lelaki satunya. “ _Lo kemarin janji ke gue kalo mau mandi duluan. Sekarang gue tagih._ ”

“ _Tapi gue baru pulang kerja, anjir? Lo dulu bisa nggak?_ ”

“ _LAH, GUE JUGA, BEGO. Udah sana, janji adalah janji! Atau gue tarik._ ” Porco ketika sedang mencak-mencak adalah hal menjengkelkan yang Reiner kurang suka, tapi ucapan Porco tadi ada benarnya.

Reiner berniat mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut, meminta belas kasihan. Namun wajah Porco yang kernyitannya seakan sudah permanen mengurungkan niatnya.

Dan mereka akhirnya mandi bersama.

Yang ketiga, kenapa mobil mereka menutupi mobil yang lain di pekarangan rumah.

Pagi mereka terisi dengan tergesa-gesa. Tadi malam, Reiner mengajak Porco menonton film horor karena tentu dia tidak akan berani menonton sendirian.

Porco sebenarnya enggan mengiyakan. Namun karena ia tak sanggup melihat Reiner tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan bermimpi buruk sendirian, maka Porco berniat untuk menemaninya menderita.

Memang 200 IQ.

Dan benar, keduanya tidak bisa tidur. Mereka justru menggosip tentang teman kantor mereka yang bernama Jean dan Eren—pasusu yang porsi bertengkarnya lebih banyak dari mereka—hingga jam tiga pagi.

Saat Porco bangun, matanya terbelalak melihat jam. Ternyata sudah pukul 7 pagi. Porco mengguncang-guncang tubuh Reiner yang mendengkur keras. Setelah kekasihnya terbangun, Porco berlarian menuju kamar mandi dan berteriak, ‘ _kita sarapan di kantor aja, Rei!_ ’.

Usai bersiap-siap, Porco bergegas menuju pekarangan rumah untuk memanaskan kedua mobilnya—lelaki itu harus mendatangi urusan kerja di luar kantor, maka dari itu ia dan Reiner sering berpisah mobil.

Namun setelah beberapa berpikir, Porco akhirnya tahu apa yang salah. “ _Anjir? Kenapa mobil lo parkir di belakang mobil gue?!_ ”

Reiner berteriak dari dalam rumah. “ _’Kan kemarin lo pulang duluan, Pock, gue beli stok tinta printer._ ”

“ _AAAAAAA GIMANA DONG? CEPET PAKE BAJUNYA, REI!_ ” Porco menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan frustrasi. Pikirannya buntu karena mesin dari kedua mobil itu mendesing, memenuhi pekarangan rumah.

Reiner telah berpakaian rapi, ia menjewer salah satu telinga Porco dari belakang. “ _Kita bisa tukeran mobil, sayang. Aduh, lo pagi-pagi gini udah bikin panik aja._ ”

Dan sebagainya. Penulis dengan bangga menyatakan bahwa mereka memang pasangan yang cinta dengan keributan.

Di suatu malam, tampaknya lelaki bersurai pirang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Porco yang terbujur manis di kasur, tangannya memegang buku.

Porco melirik Reiner yang sedang memilah baju. “Tadi gue habis nyuci piring.”

“Tumben? Makasih ya, sayang. Sebenernya gue nggak suka nyuci piring, sih,” ujar Reiner seraya memakai baju. Ia mendatangi Porco, mencium pipinya, kemudian ikut berbaring. Porco menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Reiner, setelah lelakinya menemukan posisi yang nyaman.

Porco membalas, “Gue tau lo nggak suka, makanya gue yang bersihin.”

Sang kekasih memperhatikan Porco yang matanya tidak lepas dari buku tersebut, di wajahnya terlukis sebuah senyum. “Inilah kenapa gue butuh Porco Galliard di hidup gue.”

Porco bergumam mengiyakan, ia menahan malu dengan menutupi air mukanya di bahu sang pacar. Reiner yang menyadarinya tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. “Eh? Lo malu?”

“ENGGAK KOK! Sok tau.” Padahal jelas sekali wajahnya memerah tomat. Reiner menahan tawa dan mengiyakan.

Malam itu terdengar sepi, jangkrik dan kodoklah yang menepis kesunyian malam tersebut. Begitu pula dengan rumah mereka, yang hanya berisi deru napas yang pelan bersahutan.

Keduanya menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Dan di suatu waktu, Porco akhirnya mempertanyakan hal yang mengusik pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

“Capek nggak, serumah sama gue?”

Reiner melihat ke arah manik abu-abu yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

_Oke, ini serius._

“Kalo mau jujur, gue capek,” Reiner merasakan bahu kekasihnya melorot. “tapi bukan berarti gue mau lo balik ke rumah lo yang lama. Nggak gitu.”

“Terus?”

Lelaki yang disandari menambahkan, “Gue tau kita baru masa penyesuaian sama kebiasaan kita masing-masing. Jadi, apa salahnya kalo nyoba dulu?”

Porco mengangguk kecil. “Bener, ya udah kalo gitu.” Lelaki itu menambahkan, “Tiap kita berantem karena hal kecil, gue jadi keinget jaman SMA.”

“Iya, anjir. Untungnya kita udah tiga tahun pacaran, Pock. Seenggaknya kita tau kalo berantem lama-lama juga nggak baik,” jawab Reiner seraya mencubit hidung milik sang pujaan hati.

“Iya, Reiner.”

Reiner menaikturunkan dagunya. Ia kemudian bertanya, “Besok libur. Mau ke makam, nggak?”

“Boleh, temenin gue, ya.” Porco mengusap-usap pipinya di bahu lebar milik si pacar.

Reiner bergumam menyetujui. “Maaf, gue tiba-tiba kepikiran tentang Marcel. Besok dia ‘kan ulang tahun.”

“Nggakpapa, Rei. Tadi gue juga mau ngajak, tapi malah lupa. Untung aja lo inget.” Porco meletakkan bukunya di nakas. “Besok gue mau pamer ke dia, kalo akhirnya PDKT gue berhasil.”

Reiner tertawa kecil. “Gue masih nggak nyangka kalo semua itu Marcel yang nyuruh.”

“Gue akhirnya tau seberapa keselnya dia kalo gue lagi cerita tentang lo dulu, soalnya hampir tiap hari kita berantem.” Meskipun Porco berbicara dengan nada jenaka, tapi matanya tampak berair. Reiner menyeka air yang menggenang di sudut mata kekasihnya.

“Kakak lo emang terbaik.”

Porco mendengus geli. “Kalo gitu, besok lo sendiri harus kasih tau dia.” Lelaki satunya mengacungkan jempol.

Reiner bangkit dari kasur. Ia menenggak isi gelas yang ia sediakan sebelum masuk ke kamar. Porco memperhatikan gerak-gerik pacarnya, kemudian berujar asal, “Gue nggak suka sama _supervisor_ kita.”

“Bentar, lo nggak suka sama Kak Zeke?” Ucapan sang kekasih membuat pergerakan Reiner berhenti.

Porco menjelaskan seraya mengendikkan bahu, “Pieck emang sahabat gue dari kuliah, tapi kalo tunangannya, sih, nggak buat gue.”

Reiner kembali berbaring supaya Porco dapat bersandar di pundaknya lagi. “Emang ada masalah apa? Lo kalo marah-marah gitu, harusnya gue tau, dong. Meja kita ‘kan sebelahan.”

“Jelas gue pendam, lah. Gue nggak suka bikin gara-gara sama temen deket sendiri, apalagi sama Pieck. Lo ngerti ‘kan, kalo urusan Zeke Yeager, dia jadi kayak kucing liar. Takut gue, Rei.”

Reiner lagi-lagi menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah Porco yang sungguhan takut. Dia menunggu Porco kembali berucap. “Lo inget nggak pas gue ngelembur sampe jam 8 malem? Itu gara-gara dia. Dia pura-pura sakit, tapi malah ngopi di kantin.”

“Oh, yang itu. Kalo pas itu, sih, gue emang ngeliat lo nahan emosi,” jelas Reiner singkat.

“Iya, tapi abis itu gue diem aja gara-gara ada Pieck, anjir. Dia kayaknya ngerti gue marah-marah karena apa.” Porco sejenak membisu. “Abis itu dia ngelirik ke gue. Gue ngerasa mata gue kayak mau dicongkel, sumpah. Takut banget.”

Reiner sepertinya sudah tidak kuat menahan tawa. Dia terbahak-bahak membayangkan Porco yang seakan telah bertemu ajalnya pada saat itu. Lelaki itu mengerti betapa kikuknya wajah Porco saat ditangkap basah oleh Pieck.

Si kekasih mendengus kesal, setelah membiarkan Reiner menertawainya dengan puas. “Puas lo, anjing. Kapan lagi lo bisa tau kalo gue ciut kayak gitu.”

“Iya, makanya itu lucu banget, Pock! Aduh, gue capek ketawa,” kata Reiner yang masih mengatur napas. “Mau gimana lagi juga, sayang. Udah digituin sama atasan, terus ditandai sama temen yang kayak kucing liar kalo marah. Kalo gue mau jujur, lo nggak bisa apa-apa.”

“Sebenernya gue udah nggakpapa, sih. Untung gue sekantor sama pacar sendiri.” Porco merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk sang pujaan hati dari samping. “Lo wangi banget, Rei.”

“Ya ‘kan gue abis mandi.”

“Bukan masalah mandi apa nggak, lo tetep wangi.”

“Iya, deh, iya. Makasih sayang.”

Reiner mengecup pipi lelakinya. Tiba-tiba suara perut kelaparan terdengar.

“Eh, serius lo laper lagi?” tanya Porco bingung. Sebelum mereka bersiap untuk tidur, keduanya memakan makaroni telor yang dibawa Reiner pulang. Itu pun porsinya sangat banyak, 10 ribu.

Reiner mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Iya, tuh denger sendiri.”

“Ya udah ayo cari makan,” tutur Porco yang bangun dari berbaring.

“Sumpah, Pock, kita udah siap-siap tidur, tau.”

Porco menatap netra emas milik sang kekasih. “Udah, cepetan ganti baju. Lo mau makan apa?”

Reiner berpikir sejenak. “Emm, McD? ‘Kan 24 jam.”

“Sip. Gue siapin mobil lo, ya.” Pria bersurai _undercut_ mengelus rambut Reiner.

Reiner mengangguk kecil. “Makasih, sayang. Lo terbaik, deh.”


End file.
